


Freaky Friday x2

by FandomBloc



Series: Twins [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Body Swap, Freaky Friday - Freeform, M/M, OC twin, casual werewolf life, creepy crazy ex witch boyfriend, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart meets creepy dude.<br/>Creepy turns out to be crazy ex witch boyfriend of Andrews<br/>Body swap struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Friday x2

**Author's Note:**

> Legend:
> 
> Stuart in Derek’ body
> 
> Stiles in Andrew’s
> 
> Andrew in Stuart’s
> 
> Derek in Stiles’

"Hello Stuart"

Stuart turned to the voice that called his name, it belonged to a lean man dressed in an overly dramatic black outfit he looked like the shadow man from Frog princess. The man smiled and walked towards him,

"Who are you?"

"A friend"

"How do you know my name?"

The man grinned, it made him appear sinister, “How’s Andrew doing?”

Stuart stepped back, the man still smiling at him, “um…”

There was an obvious silence that Stuart was too uncomfortable to break, let alone attempt to leave. The man seemed to be surveying his appearance; his eyes looking up and down slightly. Stuart began to form words again until,

"Hey bro!" Stiles’ voice finally broke the silence, giving him his ability to move again, "Who’s your friend?"

"The name’s Nicolai" he extended a hand out to him, Stiles shook it firmly with a grin, Stuart coughed.

"I was just about to leave" Nicolai mused, looked at Stuart again, "I’ll see you around?" he turned to leave before any or them could respond.

Stiles stared as he disappeared around the corner before asking Stuart ”Okay so, who’s Nicolai?” 

Stuart coughed, “I honestly have no clue”

"Then how-?"

"Come on, we’re going to be late." Stuart gathered his confidence and urged the two of them to move from their current spot in the street, Derek was cooking dinner and had ordered his brother and the Stilinski twins to be there, an ‘at home date’ he called it.

* * *

Nicolai grinned from behind the corner, using his scrying glass to watch the Stiliniski boys walk to their respective Hales. Unbeknownst to Stuart, he had cast a body swapping spell on a poultice pouch and slipped it into his pocket before leaving them. If all went well his mischief would have him and Andrew’s minds swap. 

"My dear ex-boyfriend, I’m going to turn your world upside-down" he chuckled to himself. Nicolai placed his scrying glass in his pocket and bounded down the street with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

"WE’RE HOME!" Stiles burst through the front door of the apartment, Derek popped his head out from the kitchen which was in line of sight of the corridor,

"Hey moron"

"Rude, where’s my kiss?" he pouted. Derek rolled his eyes, but walked over, hands up and extended from each other; they were covered in dust and cooking oil, Stiles tip-toed up and kissed him lightly.

"What you making?"

"Chicken"

"Ou yay"

"Hi Stuart"

"Hi, where’s Andrew?"

Derek shrugged, “Probably running, He’ll be here soon. Tell him to shower when he gets home.”

Derek walks back to the kitchen, continuing to cook while the Stilinskis got comfortable in the living room. A few moments later Andrew showed up, covered in sweat,

"Derek, is Stuart here- Hi baby!" He bounded over to the couch and tried to kiss him,

"Gross no, go shower."

"Rude, don’t you like all this?- what’s that smell?"

"Stiles like sweaty men, that smell is you. Go shower"

"Wanna help clean me off?"

"Andrew" Derek cut in from the kitchen

The sweaty Hale chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom, “okay, okay, I’m going. I’ll be waiting on that kiss babe”

"Mhm"

"Geez everyone’s so mean to the sweaty guy - oof"

"That’s cuz they don’t appreciate a well worked man" Stiles bounds into hims, further shoving Andrew towards the shower room.

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend"

Stiles chuckles, “I’m not. I’m just welcoming him back because you and his brother are buttheads-!”

Stuart chucked a pillow at his face, hitting him square on, thus spurring a pillow fit slash wrestling match between brothers on the floor of the Hale’s apartment. A very audible sigh was heard from Derek who walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands, and towards the Stilinski’s

"Enough of that, you’ll break something"

"Yeah like how you broke the bed last week" Stiles scoffs then continues to pin his brother down; Stuart blanched at his comment

"Did he actually?"

Derek began to blush “Shut up”

Stiles and Stuart laughed, Stiles grabbed the wolfman’s wrist and tugged him down, “Come here sourwolf”

The three of them were rolling around, they looked like a small pack of wolves playing, well it was only natural that they did two out of the four were lycans. A few minutes in a bell went off and Derek got up to finish up on the dinner, Stiles tagged along to help, leaving Stuart to his own devices. He wasn’t alone for much longer as Andrew walked back out, freshly bathed and smelling like petrichor.

"Do i smell better now?" he smirked and leaned to kiss Stuart, "What’s that smell?"

"That smell is dinner." Derek and Stiles popped out of the kitchen. Andrew raised a brow questioning what the scent actually was, but put it to the back of his mind and walked over to the dinner table with his boyfriend. The night fell into a smooth routine, they ate and talked lightly, Stiles threw out a few jokes, only met with false scowls from Derek. They were cleaning up when Andrew noticed the same strange smell from before and frowned,

"Derek, you smell that?"

"No-wait, what is that?"

"I don’t know, but it’s make me feel light-headed"

It was filling their nostrils, whatever it was. The two of them started sniffing around, it smelt oaky and dank. The scent grew stronger as they reached the living room; Both of their boyfriends were found sleeping. Derek went over to Stiles to rouse him,

"Hey, wake up"

"mhherph"

Derek sniffed him, he was covered in the odor, he looked at his brother, “He’s covered in the scent-*yawn*- he might have something”

"Andrew smells the-*yawn*- same too, it’s making me sleepy"

Derek’s eyes grew large and coughed, “Shit, we can’t inhale anymore, It’ll…knock…us” He and Andrew fell over the couch, “out” was the last thing he murmured before blacking out. 

* * *

Stiles woke up with a jolt, he calmed down when he remembered where he was. He yawned and made his way to the bathroom, accidentally tripping over someone’s leg,

"Whu-hmm? Did we all fall asleep in the living room?" he looked around scratching his head, he felt funny, like there was a height to him. He shrugged it off, continuing his way to the bathroom. The other three were still sleeping, stirring a little at the sound of Stiles closing the door. 

"I feel funny" Stuart groaned, rolling off of his stomach, "Stiles?"

"Yeah Der, I’m just in the bathroom" he called out

"What?"

"OH MY GOD" Stiles threw the door open and came out looking at his hands, "What."

"Andrew?" Stuart looked at him

"Derek?" The two of them looked over to the other two still sleeping and screamed. This woke Stiles and Stuart except they weren’t.

"What’s happening?"

"Stiles?"

"No, Derek. Andrew?"

"I’m Stiles, Stuart?"

"What the fuck?" Stuart, or rather Andrew, looked around.

"I think we switched bodies" Derek/Stiles said,

"What did you do?" Stuart/Derek turned to his brother? He guessed, with everyone, they presumed, in the opposite twin’s brother, everything was just getting more confusing and stressful by the minute. 

"I didn’t tough any magic last night, me and Stuart just fell asleep on the couch" Stiles/Andrew threw his hands up defensively, "What’s that smell? My nose hurts, and everything is so loud."

"I think that proves that the switch has us as human" Derek/Stiles speaks, turning to Andrew/Stuart, "Wait, what smell?"

"It’s like someone left a bowl of wet cereal out to dry"

"We smelt that last night, It made us pass out." Andrew/Stuart spoke, he was looking at his new body, He made a grab for his crotch until Derek/Stiles hit him

"Stop that"

"What? Tell me you would want to touch yourself in your boyfriend’s body."

"I’m not you."

"Can we- stop" Stuart/Derek reached out to his boyfriend to stop him from touching himself, "is there something we can do to fix this?"

"I found the source of the smell!" Stiles/Andrew jumped up, he was holding Stuart’s coat which had been strewn across the couch. Stiles/Andrew riffled through the pockets until he found the poultice pouch. There was a sigil on the side of two circles with a slash across it.

"I know that symbol" Andrew/Stuart reached out for the pouch. He looked at it carefully, "Where did you get this?" 

"I don’t know" Stuart/Derek shrugged,

"Did you meet anyone strange yesterday?"

"I saw him with some weird dude that wore all black, looking like a shadow man" Stiles/Andrew pipped in, "He called himself Nicolai"

"Fucking hell, seriously? Andrew." Derek/Stiles groaned and stared at his brother… his body, still very confusing.

"Who’s he?"

"Andrew’s crazy witch ex boyfriend"

"Wait he did this? Why?"

"Because he’s a nut job"

"I’m going to rip a hole into him"

"Wait" Andrew/Stuart placed a hand on his brother, "We can’t do anything until we fix this."

Stiles/Andrew huffed, looking at the pouch again, “Usually these spells break when the source is destroyed. But we can’t be sure yet.”

"How do you know that?" Derek/Stiles and Stuart/Derek both asked…. there has to be an easier way to distinguish these guys,

"Wow that’s freaking looking at my own body-"

"Stiles"

"Right. I dabble in magic?" he said with a smile, he was smiling as Andrew so it was really creepy for actual Andrew, but they all just sighed, Stuart mumbling something about how he knew his brother would get into this sort of crap ever since they discovered they were dating supernatural beings.

"Anyways, let me just check to make sure we can destroy this so that we can be back in our own and we can all kick that witch bitch."

* * *

Undoing the spell was exactly as Stiles said, they just dismantled the pouch into four parts and burnt it. It worked but the moment the final piece was destroyed a gust chucked the four of them back and knocked them out.

* * *

"I wonder how my little prank is doing" Nicolai smirked and whipped out his scry glass."Wh-What!" The view showed Andrew and Derek marching their way to his hidey-corner, his door flew open with a kick

"Knock Knock" Stiles called out as both Hales kicked down the door. Andrew grabbed him by the collar

"What do you want with us asshole?"

"How did you-?"

"It’s a good thing I know a thing or two about magic." Stiles saluted, "Hey, I’m Stiles, the other Hale’s boyfriend."

"Fuck."

"Yeah that’s right dickwad-!" Stuart clocked Nicolai in the face, taking everyone by surprise

"Heh heh, calm down brother" Stiles walked up to him and patted his brother on the back, "After all I did undo his stupid spell-uh!" he kicked him in the stomach. Andrew and Derek watched in awe, it was a peculiar sight to see their human boyfriends beating the crap out of a witch.

"Stop fucking with your ex! What is wrong with you?!" Stiles and Stuart picked up the bumbling idiot of a witch and pinned him to the wall,

"Um, boys?"

"I think he got the message." Andrew and Derek meekly called out to them. Both Stilinski’s dropped him and smirked, high-fiving each other as they went to their respective boyfriends. Andrew looked at the two of them again, shrugged and sighed then walked over to Nicolai who was slumped over, crouched and glared at him; a little bit of his wolf features bled through,

"Get lost" was all he said and left with his brother and the other twins.

"You know that was really hot, what you guys did back there" Derek shoved Stiles playfully

"Yeah? You liked the rough tough bad boy?"

"Definitely. Also I think Andrew appreciated it."

"It was. Thanks, it was great watch the people I love beat the crap out of that asshole."

"Anything for the Hales" Stuart shrugged non-chalant. Andrew sighed dramatically and grabbed his face, kissing him roughly.

"Ah-glad that we’re in our own bodies"

"I’m glad that we- you, solved the issue in just a day." Derek slung his arm over Stiles, pulling him closer, "You know I think you should actually apprentice magic."

"Yeah, no. I already have enough magic in my life… if you know what I mean" Stiles grinned devilishly and sneakily glided his hands down to grab Derek’s crotch,

”!-Hey.”

"Okay you guys, let’s go home."

"Yeah too much freaky friday shit left me stressed, I need to get freaky to relax-"

"Stiles!" Stuart and Derek yelled in embarrassment, Stiles and Andrew were cackling.


End file.
